Something Different, Something New
by Andral
Summary: HouseCuddy fic. My first fic, just an excuse for encounter romance. Unsure about medical references. Please review. House and Cuddy find that they might feel something for each other. Updated. Last chapter! Sorry. No more to come from this story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, this is Mithol. Yes, I'm the one who wrote this story. It's my first fic ever, so please be nice, but also be honest. The plot's pretty pointless; it's just some way to get house and Cuddy together. I hope you like it though. It's not finished, but I will try.

Disclaimer: You know, House isn't mine etc. etc.

Chapter 1: Feelings

House stormed into Cuddy's office. He swung open the glass door and limped up to her desk in a huff, his face like thunder, and slammed both hands down on her desk, his cane swinging off the right one.

"You pulled my authorisation … again?" he fumed. "What did I do this time?"

Cuddy sighed, putting down her pen and clasping her hands peacefully and patiently in front of her. She looked calmly up at Dr. House, seeing his wide, angry blue eyes and pausing briefly for effect.

"You can't work on that patient against his will," she explained slowly. "He said 'no', so why are you still testing him?"

"He doesn't know what he's saying," House protested. "His thyroid count is up."

Cuddy gave him a withering look. "But not enough."

"He can't make decisions for himself."

"Yes he can."

"He's an idiot."

"Look," Cuddy slapped her hands down on the table. "I am in charge of this hospital. You can't test him. The legal risks are too high."

"And the medical risks are higher if we don't do more tests," insisted House.

"Then he'll die. But _we'll_ be OK."

House was silent and still for a moment. "You might be," he answered quietly. His eyes did not connect with hers when he said this.

Cuddy frowned. House and caring about patients did not go together; at least, not under any normal circumstances. She stood up slowly and walked around her desk to stand right in front of him, but, as usual, she remained about a head below him.

"House," she said gently. "I'm sorry … maybe I could–"

"–No," House cut her off and looked into her eyes. "You're right. He'll die." He smiled warmthlessly, his blue eyes bereft of emotion. Then he turned away from her. "I'll go tell him; try and convince him some more." And he had taken one step with his cane when his pager beeped. He pulled up his shirt and lifted up the little device. He turned back to Cuddy, a look of relief on his face. "Chase. Says he's changed his mind. They need my authorisation to do the tests." He paused and said coldly. "Or he'll die."

Cuddy ran back to the desk and picked up the phone. She said something to someone else and then put it down again.

"You've got authorisation. Go ahead."

House picked up a page on Chase, telling him to do the tests. "Good," he said when he'd finished. He was just about to turn around when Cuddy grabbed his arm.

"What?" he asked.

She looked like she about to say something for a second. Then she shook her head. "Nothing."

But House looked uneasy. He shifted and gripped his cane tightly until his knuckles turned white. "Are you sure?" he asked. And he turned to face her fully, no more than a couple of inches away from her. She had noticed this too and she looked scared and uncertain.

"Just … tell me something," she pressed. "Do you have feelings?"

House was taken aback by this question.

"It's just; I know you care about your patients."

House was too shocked even to make a smart come back. He just stood, mouth slightly open, eyes wide and stared at Cuddy; which is probably why she took that as the perfect moment to do something totally unbelievable and unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kiss and Caught

In one swift movement, she shot up and placed her lips on Greg House's slightly open mouth, only to make him open his eyes wider. But that lasted only a moment. In no time he had closed his eyes completely and opened his mouth more to welcome his boss's sudden kiss. She hesitated with her tongue, tickling his lips hopefully; so he let her in to explore his mouth, just as his tongue did the same with hers.

House leaned on his good leg and dropped his cane, pulling Cuddy's body towards his by her waist. She lifted her hands to his face, stroking his cheeks, grappling his jaw, tangling them in his hair. Their bodies ground against each other, asking, no, pleading, for more.

It was just then that Dr. Chase decided to walk into the office, head down, reading a file, oblivious of what he had just walked in on. That is, until he brought his head up and found himself face to face with his boss and his boss's boss, entangled in a loving and passionate embrace, apparently clawing at each other and connected mouth to mouth.

He jumped what felt like ten feet and a short, falsetto noise of alarm escaped his throat. Cuddy and House broke apart in less time than seemed possible and ended up about two feet apart from each other, both looking extremely embarrassed and at a loss for words. Cuddy regained her composure first, straightening her always smooth skirt and jacket.

"Dr. Chase," she acknowledged. "What is it?" Chase was still lost for words, as was House, and he floundered, pointing vaguely and turning from Cuddy to House from House to Cuddy again and again. But Cuddy glared at him. "Well?" she asked, losing patience, while House bent down and picked up his cane to lean on.

"Nothing," he admitted. And turned to leave.

"Chase," House called as he opened the door. Chase looked back. House's eyes were as cold and glaring as ice and he warned dangerously, "not a word." Chase nodded and left in a hurry.

Cuddy turned to House. House turned to Cuddy.

"Awkward," she said.

"Unexpected," he said. "Why …?" he asked.

"I don't know," Cuddy said. She knew what he was talking about. _Why did you do that? _"I've always liked you," she admitted. "Even though you were insane."

"Were?" he asked.

"Are," she corrected. "And," she added. "I've always been attracted to you." They grew close again. House leaned in towards her, but this time she put a hand on his chest to stop him. "We better not," she warned. "After all, the walls are made of glass."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'd better be going then." But before he left he swooped down a planted one more short kiss on Cuddy's lips. Then, before she knew it, he was gone from the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Did you know you're beautiful?

That night, Lisa Cuddy lay alone in her bed in her own home. She thought about a lot of things. She wondered whether she should have kissed House. And she wondered whether he really meant it when he kissed her. It was 10 'o' clock at night and she'd decided to go to bed earlier than usual. It was probably a better time for her. But tonight she couldn't sleep at all. Her bedroom door was open, leading out into the main area of her house; and that was how she heard the knock.

It was a loud, wooden knock and it echoed around her house three times. At first she wondered whether the knocker had considered the possibility she was sleeping and how rude it was to call at a time like this. Then she wondered whether they were the kind of person who cared. This worried her. She was all alone in her house and defenseless. The next thing she realised was that she recognized the knock and she relaxed immediately; but, got out of bed, pulled on a dressing gown and walked to the front door in an annoyed huff all the same.

"House," she accused as she opened the door. He was leaning against her door frame with a self-confident expression pasted on his arrogant face and his cane swinging from his fingers. He grinned at her, roguishly and, although she hated to admit it, quite handsomely.

House shifted his cane from his left hand to his right hand and limped over the threshold so that he was directly in front of Cuddy and very close to her. She shivered at his presence and failed to keep up her annoyed composure. She even allowed herself a smile.

"Did you know," he asked. "That you are beautiful?" Cuddy closed her eyes and basked in his loving words and voice. She found it hard to breathe when he moved closer towards her, driving her backwards and pushing the door shut behind him. "And you're _sexy_," he said.

Cuddy sighed slowly. "_You're_ sexy," she whispered. "And handsome. And hot–"

House cut her off with a sudden kiss that made her inhale deeply through the nose. She relished in his touch and his need. He pulled her close to him, dropping his cane again. Slowly, she led him towards her bedroom. He limped with her, holding her tightly, kissing her, loving her. At least, she hoped that was what it was.

They entered the bedroom and House threw her down on the bed, minding her and his leg as they fell. He kissed her more, feeling her body with his hands and his front. She took off his jacket and tousled his hair, pulling his face closer to hers, scratching herself on his stubble, relishing in every roughness and smoothness of his skin and the wetness and warmth of his mouth. He began to ease of her dressing gown and slip off her nightdress. She stripped him of his shirts and his trousers and he kicked off his shoes.

Moving under the covers, they kissed some more, touching and feeling each other. And in a rush and tangle of limbs, bodies and bare skin they made love. It was hard to tell who was who. He entered her and they became one. After the ecstatic orgasm, they just lay together; he held her and she fell asleep in his arms for a while.

House thought about what they had done. It had been sudden, unexpected, but wonderful. He had found a kindred spirit in Cuddy; someone to love. _Did he love her?_ He didn't know whether he did, but part of him wanted to.

When Cuddy woke up, House was asleep, his arms wrapped loosely around her. It was still night, and her bedside light was still on. She wondered whether her liking of House had gone further. _Did she love him?_ She wanted him; that much she knew. She wanted him a lot. _Wanted to be with him?_ She wasn't sure, but part of her certainly did. Eventually she was just content to lie in his arms, cuddling up to him. Feeling peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't know any details about Cuddy's house or House's motorbike so please forgive me.

Chapter 4: Eggs for Breakfast

House woke up first. It was early in the morning and it wasn't light yet. But that wasn't unusual for him. He did feel different though. The bed was different, the room was different. His sleeping attire was the same. What else was different? That person in his bed wasn't the same. He was startled straight away. Then it all came back to him.

Lisa Cuddy was curled up next to him, still sleeping. Whoa, it hit him like a brick. Ouch.

In her sleep, her breaths came slowly; her lips were parted slightly and her beautiful eyes were covered by her eyelids. Her eyelashes flickered lightly. House stroked her hair and she stirred.

"House?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

Cuddy opened her eyes and they widened when she saw House lying next to her, propped up on one arm, looking at her.

"Um…" she said.

House moved and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"I'll make breakfast," he decided, pulling on his shorts and grabbing his cane. He picked up his T-shirt in the other hand and limped out of the bedroom.

Cuddy fell back onto the pillow and closed her eyes, thinking hard.

When she came out of the bedroom she saw House in the kitchen bent over her stove.

"I found some eggs in the fridge," he informed her. "Wasn't too hard to find the frying pan."

Cuddy nodded. Neither of them said a word about the night before and both of them acted as normally as possible.

House served the eggs and took Cuddy's plate out to her. She followed him back into the kitchen and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on the top of her head.

"Come on," he said, grabbing his plate.

House and Cuddy sat on Cuddy's sofa in silence. They were both dressed now and sat close together, House slowly stroking Cuddy's hair. She spoke first.

"Wow," she said. House nodded. He was leaning his head against Cuddy's, staring into space.

"I love you," he said. Silence. Cuddy shifted and looked at him.

"That's a big statement," she accused. "You know you shouldn't say such things."

"I _think_ I love you," he corrected. Cuddy's face softened for a moment and she smiled. House continued, singing the next line softly, "_So what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of–_"

"Stop it," Cuddy ordered. Then she softened.

"The thing is," she admitted, leaning towards him. "I think I love you too."

House beamed and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss lingered and both of them felt warm inside.

"So," Cuddy said. "I was hoping…that we could give it a go. You know...the whole relationship thing. I know what you're thinking: us and relationships isn't a match made in heaven, but…"

"Yes," agreed House. "We're delinquents." Cuddy ignored him.

"I wondered if you wanted to do stuff together. You know, stuff that couples do. Aside from what we've already done." House smirked. "And…will do lots more of in the future."

House laughed. "I hope so," he agreed. "Wanna come to my place then?" he asked.

Cuddy paused.

"Sure," she agreed readily. "Now?"

"Why not? Scared?" House used his cane to stand up and helped Cuddy out of her seat.

They got their things and walked out the front door together. House went first and reached his motorbike, waiting for Cuddy.

"Oh no," she said, shaking her head. "There is no way I'm going on that thing."

"Don't you like bikes?" House asked.

"I don't mind the ones where you pedal, but motorbikes… no way. Let's just take the bus. Please?"

House rolled his eyes.

"OK," he conceded. "Lead the way. I hope it's not too far."

"It's just a little way down the road."

He popped a Vicodin and followed her down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK, I know nothing about House's home or the working hours at Princeton Plainsboro either. But, incidentally, I do play the piano, even though I didn't put in many details about that.

Disclaimer: The song is obviously not mine.

Chapter 5: I Think I Love You

"Can you play?" he asked.

Cuddy blinked.

"What?"

House hobbled across the room and stood next to the grand piano in the corner.

"Can you play?" he repeated.

She shook her head.

"A B C D E F is about all."

"G," he corrected.

House limped over to the door where Cuddy was standing. He held out a hand to her.

"Here," he offered.

She placed her smaller hand hesitantly in his rough one. He led her over to the piano and sat down heavily. Then he gestured for her to sit next to him on the stool, which was big enough for two.

"A B C D E F G," he said, playing all of the notes as he said them.

Cuddy nodded.

Then House put his hand on hers.

A sharp intake of breath. It was hers. Her body shivered involuntarily. But his touch was comforting. He placed her hand on the keyboard and guided her fingers to make a tune.

"What…?" she began, at a loss. And then she felt a warm sensation inside when she recognized the tune. "I Think I Love You" by The Partridge Family.

House grinned.

"Now play it by yourself."

She did so without too many mistakes, and House started to play the complex introduction with both hands and to sing, "_And didn't I go and shout it when you walked into the room_… now!"

Cuddy played her little bit.

"_I think I love you!_"

They managed to get through half of the song before House leaned over and kissed Cuddy on the side of the face.

That threw her off without hope of return, but, neither seemed to mind as they had continued the kiss with the lips and the hands and were tied up in an awkward embrace on the piano stool.

House broke away first.

"Do you mind?" he asked. "It's just… my leg."

Cuddy immediately backed away.

"Oh! Sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine," he assured her.

Cuddy got off the stool and she watched House pop two Vicodin. Something stirred inside her. She didn't know what it was so she forgot about it straight away.

Is there anywhere you would care to go?" asked House.

Cuddy shrugged nonchalantly.

"I have to work at five."

"You own the hospital," said House. "No one's making you."

She gave him a highly disapproving look, then smiled.

"I guess. Wanna go to the zoo?"

"You're kidding, right?" House raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," replied Cuddy. "We could."

House grinned.

"OK," he said. "As long as we're together, that's fine with me."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't even know if they have zoos in New Jersey. Please forgive me, I'm Australian. I don't know what it would look like or what would go on there either. I hope this is good enough.

Chapter 6: The Zoo

"Hey kid!" yelled House.

The boy standing on the fence turned around.

"Did you read the sign? It says 'no climbing'. Don't wanna have to rescue you when you fall in. I might wreck my jacket."

The kid looked confused and defiant.

"Bite me," he said.

"Leave him alone," Cuddy told House.

She was leaning against him with her hands on his chest as they walked around the zoo.

She steered House away from the seal pool where the boy was perched on the ledge.

"You know seals are carnivores?" House yelled over his shoulder as they walked away.

"Oh stop it," Cuddy murmured to him.

"Well, they are," he pointed out. "They eat fish, penguins… and obnoxious little boys."

Cuddy laughed. She reached up to kiss him.

"Oh, it's almost five," she realised, pulling away.

"Come on," complained House. "It's a Saturday."

"It's my hospital. I have to work on weekends."

House checked his watch.

"Three thirty. And to think we've spent six hours at the _zoo_."

"Well," speculated Cuddy. "We weren't looking at the animals the whole time."

She stroked his chest.

"No," he agreed, taking hold of her waist.

She pulled his shoulders down to kiss him. He opened her mouth and licked her teeth gently, trailing his tongue across her lips.

The kiss became deeper and they stroked each other's jaws and backs.

Cuddy pulled back.

"Do you really think we should be making out in public? I mean, it's nice and all. But what if someone we know sees us?"

"They won't," House reassured her. "Only families go to the zoo."

He leaned in to kiss her but she kept talking.

"Plenty of doctors have families," Cuddy protested. "And we're not a family," she pointed out matter-of-factly. "And we're here."

"Why are you so worried?" accused House.

"I'm not worried," she scoffed. But House could tell it was a lie.

"Good," he said nevertheless, and started kissing her again.

They broke apart when they heard a sudden sound right next to them.

Turning around quickly, both bearing unconvincing expressions of innocence, they saw what it was.

House glared disbelievingly at their unwelcome spectator.

"Chase!" he exclaimed.

Dr. Chase was standing there dressed in his leather jacket, one empty hand stretched out in front of him where the drink which was now broken and leaking on the ground had been moments before. His expression was one of utter horror.

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded House.

"Um… I… uh…"stuttered Chase. "I'm here with a friend. What are you two doing here?" he challenged.

"Don't try it," House warned, threateningly.

"OK," Chase consented quickly.

He turned around and walked away.

"So," House said to Cuddy. "Want me to give you a lift to work?"

"I think I'll take the bus straight there," she decided. "Bye."

She stood up on her toes to kiss House goodbye.

"I'm gonna pick up my bike from your house," he said.

"OK."

Then she walked away towards the exit.

House stood still, leaning on his cane. Then he looked up.

"I love you," he called after her.

"No you don't," she yelled back.

He laughed shortly and nodded. Then he took a Vicodin and limped towards the opposite exit.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know nothing about medicine so please don't be disappointed by the boring cases. I guess that they have boring cases sometimes. I'm also not going to post the next chapter unless I get some reviews because I'm worried you've all forgotten about me. Sorry these chapters were such a long time coming, but I hope it payed off.

Chapter 7: The Closet

It was Monday and House and Cuddy were both back at work in their different departments.

House was in his room with his team. They weren't discussing a particularly interesting case and House didn't even bother to write on his whiteboard.

Cuddy was in her office with an associate discussing something else which had nothing to do with medicine.

House and Cuddy had not seen each other on Sunday because Cuddy had had to go out of town.

Cameron was talking at that moment but House interrupted her.

"Antibiotics," he said. "Wonderful stuff. Give her the medicine. Boring, next case."

"OK," she agreed. "I'll do it."

As she turned and left the room, Chase jumped out of his seat and followed her.

"I'll help Cameron," he garbled out quickly.

Foreman stared at House blankly.

"Well, incidentally, it's lunch break," said House. "Bye."

Foreman rolled his eyes and got up, muttering, "Really?"

House limped away as quickly as possible in the opposite direction to the cafeteria.

Foreman headed in the right direction but he didn't seem to notice that House had gone the wrong way.

House reached Cuddy's office just as she exited. She jumped when she almost walked into him. He smiled at her fright.

"You startled me," she accused, regaining her composure. "I was just… going to lunch…"

House cut her off by reaching down her side and putting a hand on her thigh. Nobody else in the crowded corridor noticed because of the subtlety, but Cuddy breathed in impulsively. He leaned over, running his hand down her leg until he touched skin. Cuddy's skirt was short enough for him to do this without making it too obvious.

"Come with me," House said. It was not a request as such.

Cuddy followed him, walking with as much purpose and authority as she usually did, but this time she had a soft spot for House.

He led her to a janitor's closet in a reasonably deserted corridor. When there was nobody to be seen, he opened the door and ushered her inside.

The room was dark and full of stuff and Cuddy was lost for words for a little while.

"What are we doing in here?" she demanded of House.

"You know," House said, ignoring her question, putting his hands on her arms and advancing on her. "You're like a nut."

"Excuse me?"

"A nut," he said. "You're all hard on the outside. But when you crack that exterior, you're just as hard on the inside. So, basically you never lose your composure. Unless you're a walnut, I guess," he admitted. "They're pretty brittle. So, you're not a walnut, but you are a nut. Or are you? Are you really a nut, Lisa Cuddy?"

"What…? For Christ's sake, House, answer my question before you start with the riddles."

"OK, riddles are over, I promise. For now. What was your question?"

"Why are we in a janitor's closet?"

House raised an eyebrow and grinned playfully.

"Fun," he said simply, dropping his cane and running his hands over Cuddy's arms, picking up her hands, depositing them on his shoulders and then grabbing her waist.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fun

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

House wrapped his arms around Cuddy and placed his lips on hers.

"No, I mean, I _really_ love you."

"So do I," she replied between kisses. "A lot."

They were still in the janitor's closet on the second floor of PPTH. They were using up their lunch break, but House and Cuddy weren't hungry. At least, not for lunch.

He stroked Cuddy's back. She caressed his face with her hands, pulling his mouth onto hers, opening it and letting her tongue loose on his.

Cuddy advanced on House, pushing him up against the wall. He leaned on an old mop.

"Eeuurrkk," he muttered. "Not very sanitary conditions, miss administrator."

"So?" Cuddy challenged. "We don't treat patients in the janitor's closet. And _I_ don't have a problem with it."

House thought for less than a second, then he agreed.

"Neither do I."

He kissed her some more. But then he moved his good leg and accidentally tripped over a bucket. He fell backwards and landed with a loud crash onto a whole lot of cleaning equipment and with Cuddy on top of him.

"Ouch," he said.

"You broke my fall."

"How convenient. Just a sec." He reached into his pocket and popped a Vicodin. "OK. Where were we?"

She kissed him again, just as passionately, if not more so, but they were lying against the wall in a pile of buckets.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" asked House.

"No," muttered Cuddy, brushing a hand across his stubble and continuing to kiss him.

Then the door burst open, flooding the little room with light. Surprisingly, Chase stood there. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he turned white.

"Oh, for crying out loud," House fumed.

"Ah…" muttered Chase. "Um, errr…"

House picked up his cane and used it to slam the door shut.

Cuddy burst out laughing. She collapsed into House's arms, resting her head on his chest and cuddling up to him.

"Do you think our lunch break's over yet?" she asked.

"I hope not," said House, getting back to business.

"We'll be OK, so long as Chase doesn't come back," was her muffled reply.

House sniggered into her mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Soul Mates

That night, and in fact, every night of that week, House came to Cuddy's place on his bike and they spent the night together. Most of the time they had "outrageous" sex, as House liked to call it, but some nights they just held each other in silence or talked about anything and everything, especially their work colleagues.

It was Thursday and House had his big, comfortable arm around Cuddy, protecting her from everything.

They sat together on the sofa and started conversation.

"How long have you liked me?" he asked.

"What?" said Cuddy.

"You told me that you've liked me for a long time. How long?"

Cuddy took a deep breath and sat up.

"Well," she pondered. "I liked you the moment I saw you. That changed soon after I _hired_ you."

House laughed.

"At least," she continued. "I thought it had, up until a few months ago."

"Well, why didn't you tell me this a few months ago?"

"I didn't want you to know. I couldn't risk you turning me down. Then, that day in my office I gave in. I wanted to touch you, to kiss you, to tell you how I felt."

"Very poetic," House complimented her.

"Yes, well," agreed Cuddy.

"As poetic as your pick up line, or whatever it was. 'I know you care about your patients?'"

Cuddy looked defensive.

"I had to say something," she explained. "You do though, don't you?"

House thought for a moment.

"No," he admitted eventually. "I care about being right, doing my job, and solving the puzzle. So, sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart, but I really am a heartless Son of a Bitch."

"I should have known," confessed Cuddy. "I still got you to stay though, didn't I?"

"You sure did."

"How long have you liked me?" she asked.

"I don't like you," he said.

"Yes, you do. Now, tell me," she ordered.

"Well," thought House. "I was sexually attracted to you from the moment I saw you."

Cuddy hit him on the shoulder.

"That's not what I asked," she protested.

"OK, OK. I liked you from the moment you spoke to me. And I never stopped liking you."

Cuddy was silent. She lifted a hand and ran it through his hair.

"Well, I guess that means we're soul mates then."

He smiled gently and kissed her, adjusting himself to be on top of her.

"Should we take this to the bedroom?" she asked between kisses.

"Why?" House asked. "I think your sofa is wonderful."


	10. Chapter 10

House sat in his office, swivelling around in his chair and playing with his yo-yo.

It was late at night and there was no one in the corridor outside.

He was beginning to wonder whether he should go home soon when Cuddy appeared at the open door.

House looked up at her as she came in. He put the yo-yo down on his desk and clasped his hands in his lap.

"Dr Cuddy," he acknowledged her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You owe the pleasure to the fact that I have finally finished work, it's a Friday night, and I happened to know you were still here."

House winced all of a sudden and reached into his pocket for a Vicodin.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"This office ever seen any action?" Cuddy asked, thoughtfully.

"As a matter of fact, no," said House. "Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I did."

She wandered over to the door and clicked the lock, then she pulled the blinds closed.

"But first, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot," prompted House.

"How much Vicodin are you on at the moment?"

House paused for a second.

"I don't have a problem," he stated, bluntly. "I thought we'd cleared that up."

"I'm worried," Cuddy admitted, sauntering over and sitting on House's desk. "You know that drug addicts die?"

"Everyone dies," House pointed out.

"Early," added Cuddy. "And especially now, I don't want to lose you before I have to."

"Am I supposed to feel flattered that you didn't care if I lived or died a year ago?"

"You're _supposed_ to _love_ me," said Cuddy.

"I do," he said.

"Well then, don't leave me."

"I won't. I'm not going to die."

"Oh, I feel completely reassured," she said sarcastically.

House lowered his eyes and pondered darkly. He had heard that expression before.

"I can't," he admitted. "I need the Vicodin."

Cuddy held back a sudden show of emotion and she sniffed, lifting a hand to wipe her dry eyes, expecting there to be tears. She looked away to disguise her feelings.

"Fine," she agreed. "But even if you don't die, you won't live either."

"Hey," shot back House. "I told Wilson last time you two cooked up this scheme. I function. I do my job. I can eat and sleep and think."

"But can you love?" Cuddy enquired.

"Of course," House told her.

"If you loved me enough, you could cut back on the drugs," proposed Cuddy.

House was speechless.

"I disagree," he said. "Without the pills, I'll die. You said so yourself."

"I believe in you. You're stronger than that."

"I live with the pills, I die with the pills, I live without the pills, I die without the pills. Which is it? I for one choose to live with them. I _will_ live and I _will_ love you, no matter what."

"But for how long?" asked Cuddy. "This is a serious relationship, and to be in a relationship, you have to be alive. Or don't you want it to be serious?"

"Of course I do. "Look, do we have to talk about this now?"

"When else are we going to talk about it?" she challenged.

"Um, tomorrow?" he suggested obviously.

Cuddy sighed. She nodded.

"All right," she gave in. "Do you still love me enough to indulge my fantasy?"

"What? Giving the office some action? Of course. I love you. I' in love with you. I love you all the way into infinity. I promise." He paused then said, "Come here."

House heaved himself out of the chair and staggered over to Cuddy. He enfolded her in his strong arms and she hugged him for a long time, burying her head in his chest, closing her eyes.

House put his chin on the top of her head and stared at the door, thinking deeply, but at the same time, stroking Cuddy's back comfortingly.

She pulled her head up and opened her eyes, both of which were tear-stained, House hadn't noticed before.

"Kiss me," she said calmly, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"As you wish," he consented.

Closing his eyes, he lowered his head gently and touched his mouth softly on hers, savouring in the contact. Then he drew the kiss from her with his lips.

"That was nice," Cuddy breathed. "Do it again, please."

He did, quicker this time, ducking down to steal a kiss, one after another, becoming a sequence.

While he was working away, she stripped him of his jacket. He stripped her of hers.

Cuddy pushed him backwards onto the desk.

"I'm glad you keep it clean," she noticed.

"I knew it would come in handy someday."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't exactly know what OC means but I'm glad you found my fanfiction and I'm glad that all of you others are still reading it. Thank you so much for your reviews; they keep me writing till the end, for once. I don't think that House is out of character, because he is usually sensitive like that around Stacy, and even to Cuddy in Episode. 3 – Humpty Dumpty. He has acted like that in various situations. But, I'll admit, I can't write House snark. I've been trying my best. If it's not good enough, just sit back and enjoy the romance or stop reading it. I don't mind. (Actually, I do. I really want people to read this.) By the way, do you guys think my rating's right? Or have I gone a bit too far. I don't think I have, but I'm just worried. Moving on.

Chapter 11: Talk

House woke up in his own bed. Cuddy was lying awake next to him. Both of them were silent even though they knew it was morning.

"I can't believe I let you do that," Cuddy said for the third time.

"Well, you did," House reminded her. "Jeez, it's not that bad."

"I'm never riding a bike again. Even a push bike."

"Make a mental note. Do not ride/drive straight after sex. Tiring stuff."

"You almost fell asleep at the wheel."

"Bike doesn't have a wheel."

"Steering thingy, whatever. We almost crashed. I am never letting you take me for a ride again."

"Riding's fun," protested House. "I used to ride when I was younger."

"I know. You used to ride to college. I saw you on your bike a couple of times."

"Yeah, but I got rid of my bike when I met Stacy. She didn't like it."

Cuddy was silent for a moment.

"Are you still in love with Stacy?" she asked.

"Of course not," said House. "I mean, I'll always love her a bit; she's a part of my history and I'll never forget her. But I got over her eventually. I thought you'd witnessed the whole process."

"I suppose I did."

"Anyway, I don't want to be with anyone but you. You're the only one I'm in love with right now and forever and ever."

He kissed her and she kissed him back, stroking his chest and trailing her kisses down his neck and his front.

"Greg," she said.

House froze.

She called me Greg, he thought.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You know I'll always love you?"

"I never doubted it for a second. Lisa," he added hesitantly. But in his mind without a doubt.

"You know, you said we could talk now."

House's face fell to neutral and he rolled away from her onto his opposite side.

"Yes?" she heard muffled from the other side of his mound of body.

She reached out, annoyed, and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back onto his back and turning his head to face her.

"Please just listen," she said.

He didn't speak or move, lying with his face clamped expressionlessly between her hands.

"OK," he said, muffled by her hold.

She let go, examining his blank expression and losing herself in his bottomless, light blue eyes.

"OK," she echoed. "You know what I want. I know what you want. Unfortunately we can't both have what we want, so what _are_ we going to do?"

"I'm not going off Vicodin," said House defiantly.

"Then you don't love me," Cuddy stated.

"So I'm the one who doesn't love you. What about you? Too worried to show your affection in public. What are you? Ashamed of me? Don't you love me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," accused Cuddy.

"How can you accuse me of not loving you because _I'm_ on drugs, and then claim that you love _me_, even though you'd die if anybody knew about our relationship?"

"Our relationship isn't going to work," said Cuddy. "Not if you don't get off the Vicodin!"

She spun around and pulled on her clothes quickly, stumbling out of bed.

"Oh, _now_ where are you going?"

"Home. Or wherever I don't see _you_."

She stood up and put her shoes on.

"You don't have a car," pointed out House.

"I'll take the bus," she snapped.

"Oh, come on! Why are you leaving? You said you wanted talk."

"Well, obviously you don't. I told you I loved you but I can't be with you if you don't respect me. You've never respected me."

"I've given you all the respect you deserve," said House. He began to get out of bed and get dressed.

But he had gone too far.

"Why bother getting up? I'm leaving, you arrogant Son of a Bitch. I can't believe I ever thought you could have a relationship with someone. I even pity Stacy. Five years, the poor woman."

"Leave Stacy fuckin' out of this," yelled House. "You were always jealous during our relationship, weren't you?"

"You really are even more arrogant than anyone thought, aren't you?"

House stopped, not bothering to pick up his cane.

"Fine," he said in defeat. "Get out. Leave, you never wanted to be here in the first place."

"Fine," she retorted. "I will." And she stormed out.

House stared at the wall after she had gone. He felt both angry and betrayed. He didn't know whether he was more mad at Cuddy or at himself.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Apologies for this chapter. I don't think it's very good, but it's essential to the storyline I guess.

Chapter 12: Distant

One week went by since House and Cuddy's sudden break up. It went by slowly and painfully for House.

At night he felt cold, alonein his bed and he was sadder, back to his miserable, old self.

The something different which was Cuddy was gone and there was nothing new.

House took more Vicodin to help his leg but also to block out his other senses. He was surprised how much his life could have changed in a week. They had only been together that long and yet House felt as bad as he had after Stacy left him for the first time.

Of course, nobody else knew what was going on inside House. He would rather die than have them know.

Cuddy sat alone in her office. She should have been doing paperwork but she had stopped everything and was staring into space.

She snapped out of it and continued her work in a daze.

She missed House. But she wouldn't admit it.

She hated him. She hated him. It was that simple. And she kept on telling herself that.

Someone came in.

"James," said Cuddy brightly as she saw Wilson.

"Hi," he said. "I–" he began.

"Is this important?" Cuddy interrupted.

"Uh…no," he replied.

"It's just; I've got a lot of work. Do you think you could come back later?"

"Sure."

He turned to leave.

"Oh, wait," he paused, turning back. "Have you seen House?"

"No," Cuddy answered, a bit too quickly.

Wilson was surprised.

"Right," he said slowly. "OK. Thanks."

He left the office.

Cuddy went back to work.

House sat in his office indifferently. He was trying to pretend nothing was wrong. He was angry with Cuddy and it was best to forget her.

"Foreman," he called.

Foreman stuck his head around the corner.

"Yo," he acknowledged.

"Go ask Cuddy if we can do the test on the Michael kid."

Foreman furrowed his brow.

"You want _me_ to deal with Cuddy?"

"Yes. Now go."

He left the room, shaking his head.

House narrowed his eyes at the thin air in the corner of his office. He twiddled his thumbs and tapped his fingers on his desk absently.

Foreman entered Cuddy's office.

"House wants to know if he can test his patient," he said.

Cuddy jumped slightly at the sound of House's name.

"What?" she said. "Oh, yeah sure."

Foreman raised an eyebrow but left without dwelling on his curiosity.

Cuddy sighed. She picked up her pen again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Rumours

For the next week, Wilson watched both house and Cuddy very closely.

Sometimes he was asked by House, "What the hell are you staring at?"

Cuddy didn't seem to notice Wilson's curiosity.

He did notice that they hadn't spoken to each other or looked at each other while the other one was watching for almost two weeks. If they needed to know something they sent messengers like Cameron or Foreman.

Wilson walked into the diagnostics conference room to find House's three team members there.

They looked up as he came in.

"We need to talk," he said.

"We do?" asked Foreman.

"Yes. I just need to ask you a question."

They leaned in to listen as it looked like he was about to disclose a secret.

"Have you noticed anything odd about House and Cuddy recently?"

"Yeah," said Foreman as if Wilson should know the answer already. "House sent _me_ to talk to _Cuddy_."

"They've been ignoring each other," analysed Cameron. "Avoiding each other. And if they didn't want anyone to notice, they're not doing a very good job."

Chase was the only one who didn't say anything.

Because of this, everybody looked at him expectantly.

He looked at his hands. But his expression was too shifty to misinterpret.

"Oh my God," said Wilson. "You know something." He pointed excitedly. "Spill," he ordered.

"I don't know anything," protested Chase. "I'm serious."

"Liar," said Wilson.

"No, I'm telling the truth."

"Whatever," Wilson turned, unconvinced and left.

After he had gone, Cameron and Foreman continued what they were doing. Chase, however, didn't, and he looked quite guilty and unsure of himself.

On an impulse, he followed Wilson out of the room.

He grabbed him by the shoulder.

Wilson turned around.

"OK," Chase admitted. "I do know something."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Wilson happily. "Now tell."

"I think," Chase murmured, looking from side to side anxiously, "that they were having a relationship. I walked in on them making out three times." He grimaced as if disgusted by the memory. "But not for a couple of weeks now. You know, since they started becoming distant."

Wilson's jaw had dropped, but a smile crept onto his face.

"But," interjected Chase. "I was ordered not to tell."

"OK, man," Wilson promised. "Thanks a lot."

He slapped Chase brotherly on the shoulder and skipped off, smiling brightly. The cat was out of the bag.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Persuasion

Wilson walked into Cuddy's office.

"Hey," he said. "We need to talk."

She raised her eyebrows curiously.

"About House,"

She waited patiently, her head resting in one hand.

"And you," he added.

Cuddy's eyes widened for a second and then she put her head down and went back to work.

"What do you mean?" she asked mildly.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean," insisted Wilson.

"I don't think I do," objected Cuddy.

"I know you do. You and House. I spoke to Chase."

"Oh God," sighed Cuddy, and her head sunk back into her hand. "Well, I don't see what there is to talk about," she disagreed.

"I do," said Wilson. "You and House; you're together?"

"No," Cuddy sighed.

Wilson's shoulder's dropped and he frowned.

"We were," she added.

He contemplated quietly.

"What happened?" he questioned gently.

"Just what you'd expect with House. We were together for a week and then he drove me away." She looked guilty. "After I drilled him about his addiction."

Wilson sighed.

"Again?"

"It was different this time," she protested. I… I loved him. I thought I loved him."

Wilson raised his eyebrows.

"You _thought_ you loved him?"

"Well, I don't anymore, so I guess I was wrong. He's such a bastard."

"I think you do love him," Wilson disagreed. "I think you still love him. You always loved him. Now that I think about it," he got excited, "it was obvious. You've loved him forever," he accused.

"No," Cuddy disagreed. "Only since college."

Wilson's smile broadened.

"So _that's_ why you hired him."

"That was not the _whole_ reason," Cuddy protested.

Wilson's smile was now so broad that it was from ear to ear.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Go and tell him!"

"I'm not apologising to that Son of a Bitch. I told you. I don't love him anymore."

"You can't change you're mind that quickly."

"Oh yeah? Just watch me. If I can manage it, I'm never speaking to that bastard again."

"You're making a big mistake," Wilson sang warningly, "And you can't avoid him forever."

"Eventually he'll die," Cuddy pointed out brightly.

"Yeah? Well, so will you."

House was in his office when Wilson got there. Before he said anything else, he stuck his head through the door and said simply, "Chase told me everything."

"I'm gonna kill him," stated House. "I guess you're gonna wanna talk now, eh Jimmy? Best buddy's regular advice-about-girls chat. Info from the Man of Many Wives, is it?"

"You're being an idiot," he said bluntly.

House furrowed his brow, frowning.

"Oh, well thank you."

"Why are you driving her away?"

"I'm sorry, who are we talking about?"

"Cuddy!" Wilson almost yelled, unsuccessfully trying tobottle up his anger.

"Oh, her," said House.

"Do you love her?"

"I thought I did."

"Oh, please, let's not go through this again? Do you love her? Yes or no?"

"Yes," House admitted submissively, not looking at Wilson.

"But you're not going off Vicodin for her?"

"No," he said.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to. But couldn't you have compromised? What did you do? Call her a Bitch?"

"I should have."

Wilson glared at him unkindly.

"I said she didn't deserve any more respect than I've always given her," he confessed, looking at the floor.

"Perfect," concluded Wilson sarcastically.

There was silence for a moment.

"You know," said House. "I once told Stacy, that I would give up my leg to save her life. I would have done the same for Cuddy. But it's not her life that's on the line. It's mine. So, I guess I'm just in the same situation I was in with the infarction. I don't care if I live or die. But Stacy did, Cuddy did. Do you think, maybe it's time I started caring too?"

Wilson nodded.

"Apologise," he ordered.

"No," House shot back defiantly.

"Your loss," Wilson told House as he left the office.

House sat at his desk determinedly.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: A very short chapter. I hope it's not too cliché. The next one's coming soon.

Chapter 15: The Plan

Wilson had a plan. He was smiling to himself. Wilson had a plan. He hurried along the corridor to put his plan into action. Wilson had a plan.

Once he reached Cuddy's office, he slowed down. His step was casual, his face was straight and the bounce in his step was cleverly gone.

"Hey," he said as he entered her office. "Got a minute?"

"Sure," she nodded.

"OK. I need to talk to you about something. So, how 'bout we say… tomorrow, café down the road, at lunch break?"

"Uh…" Cuddy stuttered. "Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"I just need to talk."

"Not about House, is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"No. I will not talk to you about House," he stated blankly. It was sort of twisting the truth. Cuddy wouldn't know the whole story until she got there.

"OK then."

"Good. See you then."

House and Wilson sat in House's office in silence. House had looked pretty awful of late. He grimaced at every move and sweated and spoke in a congested voice. He was trying to balance his pens upright on the desk. Wilson twiddled his thumbs.

"Hey, House," he said casually.

"Yeah?" House asked, not taking his eyes off the complicated task of balancing pens.

"Wanna come to lunch tomorrow? I'll pay."

"Sure," House agreed nasally. "The café?"

"Yep."

"I'll be there. Don't forget your wallet."

Wilson stood up, sighing.

"Gotta go. See you tomorrow at lunch."

As Wilson left, House reached into his pocket and dry-swallowed a Vicodin. He closed his eyes contentedly and laid his throbbing head back, breathing in deeply.

Wilson was walking back down the corridor, smiling, very pleased with himself.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't think whyness is a word. I think I heard it on A Bit of Fry and Laurie or something.

Chapter 16: The Café

Wilson arrived at the place early and waited out of sight until both Cuddy and House had arrived.

Cuddy had got there on time and sat down patiently at an empty table.

House had arrived there three minutes late and, having spotted Cuddy warily, limped right past her without a glance.

Then Wilson went in for the kill. He strolled casually up to House and continued walking back to Cuddy's table, skilfully herding him in the direction he had just come. House's face fell. He silently quizzed Wilson on the whyness and at the same time pleaded for him not to.

When they got to Cuddy's table, Wilson breathed in happily.

"Glad both of you could make it," he smiled.

Cuddy looked angrily at Wilson and House glared at him. She impulsively stood up as if to leave.

"Sit down, Lisa," Wilson said. "Please. Let's not act like children."

This appeared to have an impact on Cuddy. Not wanting to be a child, she sat down.

House sat down too, but on his way to his chair he muttered in Wilson's ear, "This is the oldest trick in the book, and it isn't going to work."

Cuddy had chosen a table with only two seats. House determinedly looked everywhere but at Cuddy.

"OK then," Wilson clapped his hands together. "I'll just go get a chair for myself. Would you guys like a coffee? Latté?"

"Espresso," they both said at the same time; which made them briefly look at each other with either curiosity or annoyance.

Wilson grinned. _He_ saw love in both their glances.

Then he left them alone together.

House watched Cuddy secretly while she fiddled with her nails. He looked away as she brought her head up and quickly became overly interested in his watch. After he had checked the time without actually taking in what he had seen, he stared at another table.

While House pretended to be interested in the people to his right, Cuddy glanced at him. She took pleasure in watching him without his knowing, but she still hated him. Thinking of this, she turned away and refused herself that pleasure.

They sat in silence for another few seconds and then House broke the silence. He moved his chair closer to Cuddy's, but not so close that it was interpreted as a _move_ on her, and asked, "So, what have you been up to?"

Cuddy was astonished. She blinked dramatically.

"Um," she said. "Work, of course. Why…why do you care?" She meant to say ask, but she was thinking care and that's what it came out as.

"Of course I care," said House. He moved his chair closer to hers. He had made a decision right then and there that he forgave Cuddy. He couldn't even remember what he was forgiving her for; but he was forgiving her. "I need to tell you something."

Cuddy didn't care what he was going to tell her because she had forgiven him too. She had decided to forgive him no matter what he'd done or what he was going to do in the future.

"I've lessened my dosage," he confessed.

Cuddy was so surprised and in one movement she slid to the edge of her chair so that she was closer to him. She wanted to be closer to him.

"You…you've done what I wanted? Even though I know now that I was being totally and completely unreasonable?" she breathed.

"Yeah. Because it wasn't unreasonable." He shifted his chair closer again. She shifted hers.

They were sitting next to each other now. House looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Leg hurts like hell," he admitted. He looked up at her and leaned closer. Closer and closer and until their faces were inches apart.

"They say love hurts," Cuddy breathed.

Now their faces were barely centimetres apart.

"It doesn't always," said House. His lips accidentally brushed against hers for a moment. She didn't mind.

"No," she agreed. "It doesn't."

She was cut off as they kissed, suddenly and richly. Neither of them had realised how much they had been craving each other. They kissed some more. House wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair lovingly. She touched his face and his chest. They kissed some more.

"I'm so sorry," House confessed sincerely.

"So am I," Cuddy almost sobbed with relief.

Wilson came back from the cafe counter. He saw them kissing and smiled to himself.

"Will you marry me?" House asked between kisses.

"No," Cuddy replied breathlessly.

"Good," he said.

"At least," she added. "Not yet."

And then he romantically embraced her again and leaned over, kissing her passionately.


	17. Epilogue

A/N: Just imagine the credits are rolling and this is the little clip they show down the side to wrap things up. My mind jump to Ferris Bueller's Day Off and Stuart Little, except without the music (unless you want some).

Epilogue

The hospital was all dark and silent. A few doctors and nurses strolled around the corridors, attending to patients.

There was nobody on the second floor. House and Cuddy walked slowly down the hall, holding hands.

House smiled at Cuddy. He stopped limping and turned around to face her in the middle of the corridor.

"I love you," he said.

Cuddy moved closer to him. She lifted a hand and stroked his hair. He closed his eyes and sighed into her touch.

"I love you too," she said.

She kissed him on the cheek and then on the forehead and then on the other cheek. He kissed her full on the lips.

They entangled each other in their arms and kissed more deeply.

House spotted the janitor's closet between kisses.

"Just for old time's sake," he breathed.

Cuddy smiled.

They continued to kiss, moving slowly towards the door.

Cuddy impatiently stripped House of his jacket.

She moved her hands over his chest, feeling him through his shirt. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her, kissing him even deeper, if that was possible.

House took his hand away from Cuddy for a second and fumbled with the door handle. He finally managed to throw open the door. It was then that he noticed something was already going on in there. He stopped kissing Cuddy and pulled away from her face to see what it was. His eyes went suddenly wide which made Cuddy look to see as well.

Among all the mops and buckets, Chase and Cameron were making out. They were both wearing labcoats still and they both jumped violently and turned around to see House gaping at them. Both of them, especially Cameron, took in what was happening in the doorway.

She raised her eyebrows very high when she saw the frozen image. Cuddy was in the middle of pulling at the buttons on House's shirt and her leg was cocked up against House's body. The hospital administrator looked mortified to see Chase and Cameron there.

She carefully lowered her leg and let go of House's shirt.

Then the awkward silence was broken by House. He burst out laughing. He doubled over with the hilarity of it.

Chase raised an eyebrow and Cameron took the opportunity to let go of Chase and compose herself properly.

"We'll go somewhere else," House decided, grinning. And he slammed the door on them.

He turned to Cuddy.

"How about… your office?" he pressed her.

"All right," she agreed readily.

House picked up his jacket and they walked away together, House's big arm around Cuddy.

As they reached the end of the corridor he kissed her hair.

"Love you," he said.

"Love _you_," she retorted.

Then they disappeared around the corner.

THE END

Ž

House and Cuddy will return. (When I think of some more ideas.)

A/N: I hope you liked this little story. Well, actually it turned out to be quite long. Even _I_ wasn't expecting that. I love writing fanfic and maybe I'll write some more. I'm going away this week, but I've got a sprained ankle, so I'll take my notebook with me and see what I come up with.


End file.
